Maddie in Miami
by Kz77
Summary: It's been two months since Garrison left SOF. HE can't stop thinking about Maddie. but when he finds out that she has moved to Miami as a forgin exchanged student, will they end up togehter, or will Garrison have a new fear to face? all rights to Gitty Daneshvari.
1. Chapter 1

After a severe shock, Garrison finally woke up. He shuddered at the nightmare, but then sighed, for this was not the first the nightmare had appeared. He looked out the window, to find his sleeping best friend, Alexis Mae Jones. In sleep, she looked younger then going on fifteen, but then again, who didn't look younger when sleeping. Garrison smiled, and opened his window, carefully throwing a small ball at Alexis' window. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw Garrison quietly staring at her. She opened her window, and said, "Hey, Garrison. Want to go surfing?"

Garrison's face went blank. Only two months earlier, he had been hydrophobic, which was the fear of water. Alexis was the only friend of his who had known of his fear, and she didn't make fun of him for it. After his moment to think, Garrison smiled, and replied. "I wouldn't miss it. It's a great way to start a new school year."

So, the two headed out to the beach. Alexis immediately ran to the water, but Garrison was hesitant. Alexis saw him, and she ran back out of the waves, and straight to him.

"Gar, it's okay. I'm not going to get hurt this time. You don't have to be afraid of the water, anymore, okay? Now, take my hand, and we'll go together." She said, taking his hand. Garrison's face went a bit pink, for he was embarrassed that a girl was braver then him. But, the feeling subsided, as Alexis led him into the water. And they had a blast. Garrison had never felt happier.

No wait, he had felt happier. He had been happier when Madeleine Masterson, Maddie to him, had kissed him two months ago, at School Of Fear. The smile faded from his face, as he thought of Maddie. He really missed her, and he probably would never see her again.

"Garrison, what's up?" Alexis asked him. "Nothing, let's go get ready for school." Garrison said, heading toward shore. Alexis rolled her eyes, and followed him to shore. After a quick shower, and a change of clothes, the duo departed for school. They always had walked together, ever since they had met. The day Alexis had her accident

It had been nine years ago. Garrison was a total beach bum. He spent whole days there, until he saw Alexis, whom he hadn't known then, get attacked by a shark. Although there was nothing lost, just a lot of blood, it had scared Garrison. He wouldn't go near the water. Alexis never forgave herself for that. She always felt like it was her fault that he became water-phobic.

When they got to school, Garrison saw something that he would of never thought he would see. There was a girl, with raven hair, talking to Ashley Minnelli. Garrison knew that girl well. He was staring at Madeleine Masterson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is chapter two of Maddie in Miami. I hope you like it**

"Maddie?" Garrison said, without actually thinking he had said anything. Maddie turned to see Garrison, whom she had wanted to see. That was the whole reason she came as a foreign exchanged student.

"Hello, Garrison." She said, trying to contain her absolute joy in seeing him. "What are you doing here?" Garrison said, hugging her. Madeleine's face went beetroot red. "I'm a foreign exchanged student. Ashley is my host." Madeleine replied, straightening her skirt. Garrison nearly fainted. This would absolutely be the best time of his life.

It was Alexis who got Garrison back to earth. "Garrison, get yourself together! We have class, and so does Ashley." Alexis said, rudely excluding Madeleine. "Lexi-Mae, be nice. Maddie, this is my best friend, Alexis Mae Jones. Alexis, this is Madeleine Masterson, my friend from Sch-"

] "Surf camp in Hawaii, where we have been going for two summers."Maddie quickly finished. School of Fear was a touchy subject, and you weren't allowed to talk about it, unless you were supposed to. Ashley gave the two a funny look, and pulled Maddie to their class. Alexis gave a rather funny look as well, and whispered into Garrison's ear, "What the hell was that?"

"We're not supposed to talk about School of Fear. Maddie just saved my ass right there." He said, walking into the classroom with Alexis.

Mrs. Carson was probably the nicest teacher at the school. Her lessons were never that hard, and she was always was very understanding.

"Okay class, today you have a free period. I recommend you work on the assignment that I am assigning you that is due in a week. Oh and class, we have a new student among us, who will be spending the first semester with us. Do please make her feel welcome." Mrs. Carson said. Maddie shrunk in her seat. She hated being singled out. Alexis laughed at her, and that pissed Garrison off. He would think that Alexis would be nice to Madeleine, because of their history. It hadn't occurred to Garrison that Alexis had liked him in that way, which was a real let down, because he didn't. He liked Maddie, he had even told a reporter that. Great. All he needed was a love square. He was almost positive that Ashley Minnelli still liked him.

After class, Garrison continued the day. IT was going to be a _long_ first semester.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. Enjoy!**

The rest of the week was pretty low-key. Garrison kept to himself, only speaking when spoken to. Not even Alexis could get through to him. The only person Garrison wanted to talk to was Madeleine, who was never alone, and who didn't own a phone. And Garrison had no intent of calling the Minnelli's house line. So, out of desperation, he called one of his closest guy friends: Theodore, or Theo, Bartholomew.

"Well, this is aquward. Garrison, you have to choose one. I mean, Lulu and I were like destined to be with each other, but you, wow. Three girls, each one different in like, everything. Which one to chose? In my opinion, you should be with Maddie, but that's only because I know her. Just follow your heart. Damn, I got to go. Lulu's in one of her moods." Theo said over the phone. "Thanks Theo. I'll text you later." Garrison said, closing his phone. Theo was right. He had to follow his heart. Only, He didn't know how to.

The next day, Garrison walked to school alone. He was supposed to wait for Alexis, but he felt like he needed to walk alone. No girls, no anybody. It gave him the chance to clear his mind of everything. _Until _Alexis caught up with him.

"Hey, what's up? You haven't gone surfing with me in like five days, and you've been so distant. We're best friends, you can tell me anyth-"

"Why were you so rude to Maddie! She has done nothing to you, and all you are is bitchy to her. Alexis, if we are truly best friends, then you shouldn't have done this." Garrison said, running away from Alexis. She stared at him for a minute, and then she broke down in tears. She knew what she had did was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to apologize. After all, if Garrison got a girlfriend, she might not get to see him, ever. She didn't want to lose him.

"Garrison, Garrison wait!" She yelled after him. He stopped, and glared at her. "What. Now." He said, trying to control his anger at her. "I'm sorry. I, I don't know what came over me, I really don't. I'm, oh, F it! I can't fix this. Gar, I'm sorry, and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, then so be it." Alexis said, running into the school building. She had hurt Garrison, and she knew it.

Garrison on the other hand, was a ball of rage. Alexis blew his top. And now, he hated her. He didn't know for how long he would resent her, but he knew he did. That made the first semester seem even longer.


	4. Chapter 4

_I know it's been awhile, I had really bad writers block. Here's the next and last chapter of Maddie in Miami._

Chapter 4

Garrison laid awake in his bed. He was thinking about all of the girls. If he was with Maddie, me might lose Alexis, one of his closest friends. But if he was with Alexis, he would lose the girl that came all the way to Miami to be with him.

His computer screen lit up. He got out of bed, and went to it.

SURFGURL345-Gar, you awake?

GARBEAR554-Yea, why?

SURFGURL345-I just needed to say that im sorry. I was afraid of losing u, so I got all jealous when maddie got here. Garrison, u r like my brother. I just, well couldn't lose you!"

GARBEAR554-so ur cool with me dating maddie?

SURFGURL345- yea Can I cum over? My parents are out and im alone.

GARBEAR554-ya, my window is open.

The window opens, and Alexis steps in. She sees Garrison, and runs into his arms. "Gary, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me!" she sobs. "Lexi-Mae, calm down. It's okay." He says to her. He strokes her back, and soon, they fall asleep.

The next day at school, Garrison went up to Maddie.

"Hey Maddie."

"Yes Garrison."

"Well, um, I was wondering…"

"Garrison, are you asking me out?"

"If I say yes will you be my girlfriend?"

"OMG, yes!" she screamed, throwing herself into his arms. He was so happy, he kissed her right there on the mouth.

Things got better from there. Maddie's family decided to move to Miami, so Maddie got to stay with Garrison. Alexis Mae met this really nice boy named Francis, and they have been dating since Maddie and Garrison started dating. Alexis Mae and Garrison are still best friends. They go surfing every Sunday, just the two of them. Life was good. Life was perfect. And it all happened because Maddie moved to Miami.


	5. Not a chapter

Not a chapter.

So, okay guys, if you give me 50 likes, and comments about what you want, I will write another School of fear fanfiction using these characters. Also, comment on these ideas

Should Garrison and Maddie still be together?

How old should they be?

Should I include Lulu and Theo more?

What about Hyacinth? Should she be included too?

Alexis Mae. What should I do with her?

Should everyone still be in Miami?

I hope you like my ideas!

Kz77


End file.
